DE 10 2010 006 214 A1 discloses an emergency braking assistance for the automatic braking of a vehicle for avoiding a collision or reducing collision consequences when a detected collision object is known, wherein at a determined intervention time a braking system of the vehicle is automatically activated in such a manner that a collision with a detected collision object can be avoided or at least the collision consequences reduced. The intervention time is determined as a function of the end time of a determined driver reaction time and of the determined last possible braking time.